equilibriummangafandomcom-20200214-history
Natsumi Akayane
"The Blood Plethorians shall bow before the Crimson Queen!" - Natsumi Akayane at Chapter 204: Bloodbath Awakening Natsumi is the main protagonist of the manga series Equilibrium. In a single night she became a being known as a "Medium" and is drawn in a battle for her life. During the whole series she is constantly challenged and drawn back and forth in a quest to discover her true identity and the unknown world of Mediums. Blood Relations and Family Ties Daughter of Akane Kuronagi (Father) and Yana Sakashima (Mother). Natsumi was a newborn clanswoman, she was the first Akayane in the history of Fire Mediums. She was a daughter of two clans the Kuronagi Clan - Dragon Fire Medium family and Sakashima Clan - Pheonix Fire Medium family. The two clans often exchange fights. Their principles where not the perfect match the way they decide on things were always contradictory. They hated each other but Akane and Yana doesn't care about the family tradition and go on with their relationship. Its only natural, they loved each other and they didn't mind anyone who opposes them. It was at that time when the four elements were combined and formed the new spell called Cataclysm produced Dark/Undead/Ghost and Demonic mediums. The ceremony was held at the main household of Fire Medium's temple. It resulted a bloody battle. Countless Fire Mediums were dead only the other elemental mediums that were present in the ceremony were killed. The Kuronagi Clan (Dragon Family) and the Sakashima (Pheonix Family) was oblitarated from existence because of Death Lord Voxendrade. Akayane Clan wasn't present there but as soon as the Dark mediums heard that there were at least one of the two clans were still alive they held them captive for future usage or experiments. Entities Since Natsumi was a child of both Pheonix and Dragon families she held both Enmities. On top of it all she held a famous dragon and a powerful pheonix. The two were named Dragonbane Zerevon and Pheonix Queen Asphyxia. Dragonbane was a Nodachi sword class. It was long and slender it was easy to flex and easy to bendforth. When Dragonbane is used by Natsumi it glows with violet fear flames, and Natsumi's eyes get crimson vermilion and when Natsumi uses a high-ranked Dragon spell scars called "Scares" are printed on her face. It designs on her face with two lines different in direction, one from the hair going down to the eyebrows and stops at the skin near the nose. The other one trails at her cheeks. Dragonbane was controlled by Natsumi in a matter of Relic Traning. Zeveron is the second form of Dragonbane, it is a wild and untamed Enmity when Natsumi uses him it promises complete victory however it all results in pure desolation. Pheonix Queen Asphyxia though when used a flame rune statures on Natsumi's back and forms a Pheonix's Wing. It allows Natsumi to lift high up in the sky, the wings also help her reduce or unreasonably waste Mana since she can use the ignited wings to conjure fire. The feathers of the wings has a unique ability to empower fire. As all Pheonix Wings have in common, the wings shatter as time goes by. So in any case the wings have a limited time of usage and it mostly drains the fire medium's mana to 25%. Pheonix Wings also require a great deal of Mana. It drains a cup full of water, if it is used for something the cup of water will have less that 25% its original water containment Pheonix Wings recover like a faucet dripping small drops of Mana to fill the cup again. But with the help of the Fire Medium Mana recovery will be like turning the faucet at full rotation. The recovery of Mana on the wings is only available if the Fire Medium has completely mastered Pheonix Sync at level 3. Recovery is 2% mana per second so in about 50 seconds 100% mana is acquired. The second form of Pheonix Queen Asphyxia is unavailable as of the moment. Life and Current Social Standard Natsumi Akayane is a 3rd year student at class 2C she ranks at the second section of the third year. She has a brilliant vermilion hair, her height is 60 inches she's thin yet proud to eat more. Her skin tone is seven upgrades flesh. Golden luxury eyes, has a habit of tapping fingernails. She has a short temper smart yet super lazy, she has a personality that hates perverted men More so often that it was the fruit of the running jokes in the Equilibrium Series, she's often seen to mercilessly beat the hell out of perverts, though she was always made fun by Yuichi Kazune, being unable to use her favorite move "the Kick of Pervert's Doom", and he even uses this to make fun out of her by saying it was not really the so-called "Kick of Doom" but instead it was the "Kick of Pervert's Pleasure" mainly because the kick is so high that Wind Mediums like Kazune (Mediums who control wind) are able to easily dodge aeriel attacks. This resulted in commonly seeing Natsumi Akayane's Panties, and because of that the relationship between Yuichi Kazune and Natsumi Akayane become of a more like an Anime Couple with a "Man to Girl Tsundere". Crappy early morning hairdo. Her tastes are quite ordinary, she hates bitter dishes like vegetables. She though likes Watermelon for some sort of reason. But this was later discovered that the reason why is because Watermelon lessens her temper and freshens her mood she likes grilled pork, a ball of Fish meat with a lump of Cheese inside, and also likes salty feeds. She dislikes anyone who offers her Mayonnaise and oftenly states the sentence "Mayonnaise means getting fat and Natsumi means getting thin so eating stuff with mayonnaise is against the Natsumi Philosophy". Feminine but proud and bossy. She has two hairclips one bangs two hair slides and clipped into the side-bangs. Her hair is smooth, soothing silk. It naturally falls in her chest, her back hair length reaches in waist level. She lives in a modern Japanese house, the only people on her house is herself and her 3 maids . Her supplies for money and food was a lineage of a wealthy clan. Its primarily because of the Kuronagi and Sakashima Clan's wealth, without anyone to inherit the family treasure, the belongings now belongs to Natsumi Akayane, the fruit of the two clans themselves. Her maids were sent by the Equilibrium Society clans themselves to educate her with Fire Spells and protect and guide her in spiritual and social life. She is the Head of all the other Clans of the Fire Medium family. Her 3 maids are classified in ranks for training the first maid was Xystus she specializes all Assault Fire spells. The second maid is Yunari who specializes Supportive Fire Spells. And her third maid is Zynthos who specializes Relic Training. She often calls them XYZ because of their names. Zynthos was like a mother Yunari was a big sister and Xystus was a younger sister.